


BRAND NEW DAY | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: Tomorrow is what will come, after all."When Dahyun's parents were gone, she thought she could never move on. She thought she'd be stuck in the darkness forever.However, Momo could never let that happen.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	BRAND NEW DAY | DAHMO

**Author's Note:**

> Music is a big part of my inspiration and motivation. Both making and listening to it helps me through hard times, makes my mind race. I alway listen to music, even when I can't fall asleep. 
> 
> So, here's another music inspired oneshot based on BABYMETAL's BRAND NEW DAY lyrics.

Screams and sobs echoed, the wailing of despair danced around with the wind and gently blew against the tombstones. It had just rained, winter was on it's way, and the moon concealed it's self behind thick clouds as if to escape the deafening cries of the only woman in the graveyard.

The woman rarely ever left the property, the same black kerchief over her head as she kneeled before a grave, the grave of her beloved parents. Her black coat was soaked, the ends of it covered in mud. Her hands tapped on the stone, mumbles and whining accompanying the dull sound of her nails against the gravestone. It sounded like a song, an elegy, completely unplanned and coming natural to the graving woman.

No one came around anymore, the rest of her family had moved on and her siblings never cared. Dahyun was left alone, day and night crying over her parents' grave even if it had already been two years. Nothing could ever help her sorrow, take the pain away.

The cemetery was most of the times dessert. In the span of two years, Dahyun had only seen one woman come and place a single rose on a grave by the very back. It was in a bad condition and the brunette that visited didn't seem to care. She looked troubled, cheeks sucked in and wrists so thin Dahyun thought they'd break. The woman would only mumble a faint 'goodbye', not even looking at Dahyun.

"Should I give up?" her hoarse voice sounded, forehead resting against the stone as her eyes closed. She wasn't supposed to touch them, but she didn't care. All Dahyun wanted was to be with her parents..in any way she could.

Not once had she gotten an answer, no matter how many times she asked. Although she didn't actually wait for someone to answer. Maybe deep down she was trying to ask herself, finally realizing how much of a pathetic life she had been living for the past two years and doing nothing other than crying. How everyone moved forward but she backwards, burying herself into the moving sand that was her thoughts. The thoughts about giving up, ending everything, and joining her parents. All those thoughts that she had allowed to drown her into the darkness.

"You shouldn't." a voice rang in Dahyun's ears, but she didn't care to find out where it was coming from. The girl figured it was her mind playing tricks from starvation and dehydration.

The air suddenly felt different, the sky turned dark and stars appeared. A shining dust covered Dahyun's clothes as the wind blew harder and more dust came from the dark sky. It went everywhere, over all the graves, the trees, the dry lawn, the woman's hands and face. The shining dust was falling as the stars faded, melted, crumbled to pieces.

"Time goes by," the hallow voice sounded behind the shaking girl. Dahyun felt a surge of heat rush through her body, her wrinkled eyebrows relaxing and the hands that gripped the tombstone fell to her side. All her senses seemed to be failing on her, she could barely move as she listened to the voice, intoxicated by it's tone, it's color "So move on."

The shining dust —that turned out to be crushed stars — created a shield around the pale woman as if to protect her from the blowing, relentless wind.

"No one is able to stop it," the voice came closer, it's warmth tingling the skin of Dahyun's "Isn't it fine if we took a break?"

Footsteps, the sound of someone stepping on mud and water puddles echoed as the wind suddenly stopped and the star dust shield came crushing down around Dahyun's body, not protecting her anymore. Her eyes opened, but she didn't dare to move her head, not when she saw a pair of stained white shoes from the corner of her eye.

"Without hurrying," the person owning the stained shoes remained on their position— just above Dahyun's body. Their low voice broke goosebumps on the skin of the woman's nape, making the little hairs stand up. Dahyun shivered slightly, she was no longer crying "Just step by step."

A cold hand landed on her back, it felt light and it tickled as it's owner moved it up and down, trying to soothe the pain. It looked like they had kneeled as they were closer to Dahyun, the warmth that their voice radiated long gone as they kept quiet for a while. Although Dahyun wasn't minding the stinging their touch left on her back, it was the perfect distraction.

"Tomorrow will come, after all." their presence was calming yet the idea of them scary. To Dahyun at least. She didn't know who they were, what they were doing in the cemetery, or how they made her feel at ease even under their cold touch, but she appreciated the way they spoke into her ear and quieted down the mess inside her head. "It's okay to take a break, I do too."

More stars filled the sky, but there wasn't any sign of the moon nor the sun. Only the sparkling bodies that crumbled over their heads and the slight jingling noise they made as they fell, itching Dahyun's face when they landed directly onto her uncovered skin.

What was it with this creature bringing her all sorts of feelings— Dahyun knew the white-shoe-wearing creature was behind all this, the warmth, the coldness, the itching star dust. Was it really a creature? Why couldn't she face it? Why was it there? Was the creature really there?

Surely it was her hazy head, hallucinations. The wiring in her brain that somehow got damaged. She assumed it was her craziness, a schizophrenic outbusrt of some sort or whatever (although she has never been diagnosed, at this point and with the mess inside her head she might as well have developed schizophrenia). There was no logical explanation, not that Dahyun was in the state to figure it out.

"In case there's a time that I'm lost, I'll halt and take a breath," the warmth was back as well as the cold touch, traveling all over her hands and face, soothing the inching of the star dust "No one minds."

Dahyun took that deep breath in, abruptly turning around to finally face the creature. She blinked her eyes at the sudden brightness, feeling tears threatening to spill as her head fell on the creature's shoulders and her arm hugged their waist.

"Don't look back, just keep moving forward," they laughed, bringing their cold hands to rub Dahyun's head as she hugged them and sobbed loudly "And day by day, tomorrow will come."

Everything suddenly made sense and Dahyun hated herself even more when she realized, in the arms of the woman that always made her experience new feelings. Back then it was love; the warmth Dahyun felt in her stomach everytime **_she_** was around, the coldness that rushed through her body everytime **_she_** saw her with another woman, and the itching on her skin whenever she was anxious to face **_her_**, touch and confess her true feelings, those feelings Dahyun forbidded herself from having, but failing to avoid.

Now, _**she**_ gave Dahyun the warmth of _**her**_ comforting voice she hadn't listened to in so long, the cold touch of **_hers_** that let Dahyun know **_she_** wouldn't be around anymore, and the itching on her skin because of the star dust that filled her with guilt. Guilt Dahyun hadn't felt until now as she hadn't realized **_she_** was gone. She hadn't realized that her love had left on such a beautiful night with stars adorning the dark sky. A sky that looked like the one above their heads at the moment, though now, it wasn't ad beautiful. And the sparkling bodies took their revenge, crumbling to pieces just like **_her_** heart when Dahyun didn't see **_she_** was struggling, landing on her skin and itching intensely like the guilt that would soon take over and push her to mourn for eternity.

"Momo, when did you—" Dahyun's breath hitched, what kind of best friend prefers to spend everyday at the cemetery, crying over her long lost parents instead of helping **_the love of their life_**. What kind of best friend isn't by their**_ true love's _**side as they slowly die "I'm so sorry."

Huge, fluffy, and white wings landed on Dahyun's back as Momo hugged her. Even if they felt cold, Dahyun didn't mind, she didn't want to let her go. Not again.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" Momo bit her tongue, pushing back tears. Leaving without Dahyun by her side wasn't even close to having to look at her broken every day, crying by her parents' grave. Momo wanted to do something, she really did want to help her, but was afraid "We'll never return to yesterday again."

Momo's wings started to get weak and she shook in Dahyun's embrace. They never spoke of the burning fire between them, they were always too busy. One was caught up in grief and the other locked inside her room suffering, her girlfriend standing out of it at all times. All those years they've known each other none of them found the courage to speak up.

"When did it happen?" Dahyun was the first to pull back, finally being able to look at Momo clearly. Even if the palest she had ever been and with all the cuts and scratches, she was still breathtakingly beautiful. Dahyun reckoned she was the prettiest both in the real and angel world "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm such a fuck up."

With the amount of time spending on the cemetery, Dahyun never heard of Momo's death. She was aware of her struggles— Dahyun would stay up all night talking to Momo on the phone about it— but didn't know it had gotten worse as she was caught up in her own troubles.

"Nearly a year," Momo sighed, her voice was lacking the intense warmth it did when she first started talking. She was close to tears "I couldn't keep on watching you so broken, Dahyun. Please don't do this to yourself."

The coldness was overpowering, Momo was getting weaker and weak. It was maybe her time with Dahyun running out— once again— and that she had to leave soon. However she gripped onto Dahyun's shoulders and inhaled, she could keep it all in, all the emotions, the feeling at the pit of the stomach that reminded her she didn't have much time, like a clock ticking. Momo had had to keep it all in for the sake of the younger. Breaking down now wouldn't mean good for anyone and Momo had a mission, to finally convince Dahyun to move on.

"Mina only came once," the younger replied "She didn't talk to me, not even look at me. I didn't know, Momo. I'm so sorry!"

The brunette with the single rose, Momo's girlfriend. She only came once in the fourth month anniversary of her death. Mina didn't care to look after her grave, mown the wild grass growing around it or clean it to look presentable. It was at the very back of the cemetery and her body thrown into the ground without a casket. Mina didn't want to give the money for that.

"I know," Momo laughed bitterly "She moved on already." a tear escaped her eye and the first droplet of rain fell from the sky.

The revengeful crumbling stars had started to fade away, giving their place to the thick clouds that used to hang there before Momo arrived. The itching was gone. All they could both feel was the coldness and the tiniest bit of warmth whenever Momo talked, though it started to lessen.

"Why— How are you here?" Dahyun didn't care about Mina. Even if a good girl, Dahyun was always jealous of her. She won over Momo when she couldn't, she had the guts to confess first and got her, but never treated her right. Dahyun reckoned she could do it better, but then, tragedy hit her home and she lost all interest in life.

"Your mother was worried," the older's forehead rested against Dahyun's "I was too. You're wasting your youth, the best years of your life. You need to pick yourself back up, Dahyun-ah!"

Her mother was watching, she was worried. Dahyun felt herself break into tears again, her shaky hand intertwining with Momo's. Even if she didn't want to worry her mother nor Momo, Dahyun felt relieved listening to the older go on about how it was meeting her mother, how much she tried to convince the woman to let her come down to the real world and talk some sense into her daughter despite the danger.

"So you won't go back?" the girl asked and watched Momo wince in pain, her wings were getting heavier.

"I can't," she panted "I don't have time to explain. Just promise me you'll get better."

"I want to come with you," Dahyun sniffled before she looked up at the sky, examining the darkness "I can't bare the pain any longer."

A thunder shook the ground when Momo's head fell to her hands. She was getting dizzy, but had to hold on.

"You can, you can do everything your heart desires," another thunder fell and Dahyun then knew Momo was in control of the weather, whether she liked it or not. It displayed her emotions, the bitterness and pain she had been trying to hide were all expressed through the thunders everytime a wave of pain rushed through her body and droplets of rain every time she tried to push back her tears "Please. Only then we will rest well, your parents and I."

"I'm weak I can't. It been two years and look at me, I didn't even know you were dead." Dahyun's hands gripped at Momo's, she had to go. She wanted to. Especially now, that she knows she is all alone forever.

"Step by step, Dahyunie," the older's voice shook, it no longer radiated warmth "Tomorrow is what will come, after all."

Momo lowered her head, the tears she so much wanted to push back broke free and ran down her pale, bruised cheeks. All sounds started to deaden, Momo felt her breath shorten and her eyes close despite the many tears streaming down her face.

"I love you." she chocked out and the rain started, turning her into ashes as the strong wind blew, eradicating her from the world for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a note to myself, Momo's words in this. Step by step, slowly, we can overcome the pain, don't you agree? And if you're going through something really bad and feel like everything is too much, take a break. Take a breath. It's alright. It will be.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
